Jealousy
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Shinobu gets mad at Miyagi and his come ons to Hiroki. Pissed he has a one night fling with a random stranger. Miyagi feels bad and wants to apoligise, but when he learns about the fling what will he do? Will jealousy tear them apart? Rape Warning
1. Chapter 1

**I'm reediting this woot! I am back into this story after redeading it. I actually like what I've written so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. Why would you even think that? Do I look rich to you?

The scene before his eyes made him sick to his stomach. Kamijou lay pinned to the office floor; shirt open and rumpled. His hair was tousled. Miyagi was positioned above him, both hands braced on the floor, face turned toward the doorway in guilty shock.

"I told you to get the hell off me!"

Kamijou groped for a book but found none. He struggled out from under his superior. "I'll just go prepair for my class now," he said eying Shinobu. As he turned to make his leave he glimpsed a book, which he threw hitting Miyagi square in the forehead. With Kamijou gone Shinobu charged at Miyagi grabbing onto his shirt collar.

"You fucking asshole! Why are you always going at it with him? Why? Do I not satisfy you enough?" His eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Calm down Shinobu-chin. I wasn't going at it with him. I was just having some fun."

"Well, I don't like the way you go about having a good time." He turned to leave but was stopped by Miyagi's protest.

"Wait, Shinobu. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What exactly do you find right about this situation? What's right about finding your boyfriend constantly doing perverted things with his assistant?"

"But they're just games. I haven't done anything."

"The only reason that you haven't done anything is because every time you try I interrupt you! What will I walk in on next? Him wearing a maid uniform, serving you tea as you stare at his ass? Or maybe since you like games so much you'll be playing shiver me timbers. I don't know why I wanted you as a boyfriend in the first place. You are a worst boyfriend ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reedited! So Shinobu is not old enough to be drinking but the bartender did not card him haha **

Shinobu was wallowing in his misery at the bar's counter. He had walked blindly into the first bar he'd seen, which unbeknownst to him happened to be a gay bar. Normally he would have found it strange that there appeared no women in the place, but he was too pissed to care. He ordered another drink and glared at the bartender when he made no move to deliver.

"Boy, I think you have had enough."

"Screw you! If I want to get wasted I'll get wasted. It's none of your business!"

Shinobu felt hot breath against his neck."Don't be too hard on the old man."

He spun around eying the blond who looked about his age. "He's just trying to look out for you."

There was something about the stranger that irked him. Something about his eyes and he spoke as if everything were a joke to him. "Why don't you come with me? I can help you forget your problems." He smirked.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I think I can mange." His eyes clouded with a dangerously lustful haze. "I have my ways."

"And what if I object?"

"You can't refuse. I always get what I want."

"Ha! So do I. And do you know what I want? I want to be left alone and get wasted, so shove off."

"That's not really want you want. We both know that."

Shinobu flinched at the feel of the stranger's hand upon his shoulder.

"Even if you're right, why would I possible go for some jerk like you? How do you even know I'm into guys, huh?"

"You are in a gay bar moron. You wouldn't be in here if you weren't looking for a good time."

His smirk and eyes were as devious as the devil's.

"Fuck you!"

"That's what I'm hoping for"

"You are beyond sick, bastard!"

"You don't know the half of it"

"Why me anyway? You don't know anything about me."

"Don't I? I know that you are in a relationship with an older man. The age difference bothers you and you feel that your inexperience of life is hindering him. Now you are mad because you believe he may be cheating on you. You are so pitiful it excites me."

"How the hell can you know all that?"

"Let's call it intuition"

"Intuition my ass. Have you be stalking me?"

"Have you ever heard of woman's intuition? That's basically it except I am in no way a woman. I like giving it up the ass not the other way around."

"Then we have a problem then because so do I" This evoked a laugh.

"You are a terrible liar. I doubt you are capable of even putting it in let alone getting the job done." Shinobu glared shoving the hand off his shoulder.

"I think I'll be leaving now."

"Good idea. Let's go to my place."

"I never said I was leaving with you"

"You didn't have to. Enough talking." He broke the space between them by pulling Shinobu into a crushing kiss. The unfamiliar mouth felt hot pressed against his own. He couldn't help but release a soft moan. The ferocity of the kiss and the alcohol was messing with his brain, making the world spin.

"Ah, hem. If you two don't mind could you please find a room? This is a public place and I will not lose business because of your conversions."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reedited! This was my first lemon ever so please don't judge this harshly. This took me forever to write and I named the stranger Izuki. This is as close to rape as you can get without it being rape lol**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romanitca. Wish I could. I do own Izuki and all his jerkiness, woo! Fun :l 

Shinobu was roughly thrown upon the bed. He was still recovering from the impact when the stranger was upon him. He was filled with heat as his entire body was pressed into the mattress.

"Ugh," he moaned as the stranger touched his erection through his jeans.

"So, what do you want to do now?" the stranger mocked.

"What the hell do you think?" Izuki eyed his reddened face with pleasure.

"You don't have much experience do you?"

"I've had sex plenty of times"

"Only with that boyfriend of yours though. Am I right?" That's right Miyagi. Why was he even here doing this? Shinobu honestly couldn't remember. He started to get up but the stranger stopped him by using his weight to pin him down.

"Now, now. There'll be none of that. You haven't even begun to satisfy me yet." Shinobu shivered in fear. He had gone too far to quit now.

The stranger shoved his hands under Shinobu's shirt. Shinobu yelped as Izuki took his right nipple into hand. The feeling was so familiar yet so foreign it was almost painful. As Izuki twisted at the reddened area he also began to fondle with his pant's zipper. Shinobu could hear the man's pants slide down and he began to grow even more nervous. This had _so_ not been a good idea.

Izuki quickly pulled Shinobu's shirt over his head exposing the flesh that his hands had already claimed. Leaning down Izuki snaked his tongue out glazing over the tissue. His saliva left a gleaming trail over Shinobu's body. He groaned a bit rubbing his clad erection against the bed as he traveled further. He quickly hit the beginning of Shinobu's pants. He took the zipper into his fingers delicately, slowly pulled it down. Lowering the pants his eyes danced in need at the cuteness of Shinobu's covered manhood. He cupped his right butt cheek enjoying the feel but wanting more. Removing the material he hummed at the sight of Shinobu who was already leaking precum.

All the while Shinobu was reminiscing about the times he had done these things with Miyagi. The stranger brushed his erection with his thumb lightly causing Shinobu to whimper.

"Do you like that?" Izuki smirked before unexpectedly taking him in his mouth. The hot feel of that mouth on him drove Shinobu into a craze. Thrashing his head he moaned.

Taking him in entirely, Izuki rose and fell again in an even fashion. Shinobu couldn't help but raise his hips to meet the mouth pushing as much in as he could. He didn't care one bit if the man choked, but Izuki was experienced and the organ didn't faze him in any way.

"uh," instead he was enjoying it, a lot. He could feel Shinobu's muscles begin to clench and suddenly the warm cavern was gone. "No!" Shinobu cried at the loss. He had been so close to his release. This man was such a bastard.

He began feeling up Shinobu's hole causing Shinobu to jerk away. This felt way too wrong. Eyes in shock he stared at Izuki.

"What's the matter?" His smirk had not been shaken by the reaction. When Shinobu failed to reply he busied himself with removing his remaining clothes. Shinobu's eyes were drawn to the man's protruding penis. It was humungous. He had thought that Miyagi had the biggest in the world. He felt so naive. The penis could not compare with Miyagi's in length but in circumference it won with not doubt. It was frightening. That was going to be pushed within him? He began shaking in fear. This had definitely not been a good idea.

Seeing the shaking boy, Izuki took him into his arms in fake comfort.

"There, there," he mocked pleasantly before pushing quickly into Shinobu's opening with his index finger. The intrusion was so unexpected Shinobu threw his weight back in a useless attempt to escape.

"Be still my little deer. The hunter has caught you. There will be no escaping now, so just be still and allow me to play. If you behave, maybe I will let you free after."

Shinubo could feel tears begin to sting his eyes. Why did this man have to be so cruel?

Izuki's finger quickened and hit Shinobu's pleasure spot. Involuntarily Shinobu cried out in pleasure. Izuki pushed a second finger in though Shinobu was not really ready for another. After a few pushes Izuki grew bored and decided to just go for it. Pushing Shinobu down flat on his back he raised the boy's legs over his shoulders and slammed into him with no warning.

Miyagi had always lovingly prepared him to lessen the pain but Izuki's preparation could hardly be considered preparation at all plus he had not used any form of lubricant. This felt as if his whole body was being ripped apart. Even worse the man gave him no time to adjust before he began moving again. Wasting no time Izuki plunged his whole self into Shinobu before pulling out and slamming back in. He repeated this full throttle leaving Shinobu with a strong aching pain along with the pleasure. He could not deny the growing pleasure pooling within him.

He almost called out Miyagi's name but then he remembered that this was not Miyagi. He need not to look at the man to know this was not his love. Nothing this man did felt like Miyagi. Shinobu had never felt so dirty; so violated. Why in God's name had he come here? It was his destiny to be with Miyagi, not to be a cheating whore. But wasn't that the reason he had been mad to begin with? Because Miyagi was a cheating piece of scum? But what proof did he have? Spending time with his coworker and being in inappropriate positions with him could just be a coincidence. He'd seen plenty of it in the movies. And now here he was cheating on Miyagi with some stranger he met at a bar. Tears started to flow from his eyes in heavy streams.

"Yes, cry. Unleash all your agony. It only makes it more pleasurable." Izuki climaxed filling Shinobu's inside leaking out. Feeling like the king of the world a wide grin set upon his face.

Shinobu squirted his release as well, but he was not filled with the pleasantly warm sensation he normal was. Instead he felt empty. As if he had just lost a part of himself that could never return. He stared at the trail of cum he had left upon the man's stomach in silence. The man dipped his finger into it and licked it clean. It was disgusting to see this man tasting him.

"Only Miyagi should be allowed to do that" Shinobu thought before realizing it. There was no way that Miyagi would do anything like this. Sex without love was awful, at least he hoped that Miyagi would find it as awful as he did.

"Now, wasn't that fun?"

"Not really," Shinobu glared not making eye contact trying to compose himself.

"Aw, come on. It must have been somewhat fulfilling. You called your boyfriend's name pretty loudly." He hadn't realized that he'd called out.

"As if it matters to you if I enjoyed it or not. You only care about your own pleasure. Now just get out and leave me alone!"

"But this is my house."

"I don't care. Get out!"

"Okay, okay," the man smirked at him before grabbing his clothes and heading out.

When Shinobu heard the door close he fell back against the pillows as hard as he could and started screaming out his frustrations.

"Son of a bitch!" he hoped that things would be better when he was back with Miyagi.

**If you're wondering the songs hot mess by Cobra Starship, sex by Nickelback, Baby I Like it by Enrique Iglesias Ft. Pitbul, and tap that by Megan McCauley have been very great background music to help my sex thoughts. They may help you too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reedited!**

The sun of morning woke Shinobu. He squinted at the light illuminating from the window and rolled a little into the sheets. Something that was caked on the bedding brushed his bare skin reminding him of the events the previous night. Cum was coating the stranger's sheets but Shinobu could care less. It wasn't his job to clean some bastard's sheets. He contemplated if he should go home or if he should try Miyagi's place. He turned to look at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. It read 10:30 a.m. Miyagi would be at work by now.

Shinobu put his clothes from yesterday back on and exited the bedroom. He was surprised to find the rest of the apartment as empty of life as the bedroom. Had the stranger really left his own house for the entire night because of his yelling? 'Whatever,' Shinobu thought. It wasn't his problem. He trudged home. Why had things turned out this way?

When he entered his apartment he set to work cleaning the cum and feel of Izuki off himself with the warming shower spray. The water was welcoming and soothing. Feeling refreshed at least in one way he put on clean clothes and settled down to wait Miyagi's return.

"Kamijou would you mind covering my last class for me?" Miyagi asked in the office at the university. It was messy as usual so he had to stretch his head to view Hiroki around the piles of books and papers. "I'm a little worried about Shinobu. He didn't come over last night and he hasn't texted me or anything all day. I'm afraid that he might have really been serious about breaking up with me."

"I might as well." Hiroki huffed though he was secretly worried for the professor. "But you can grade this stack of papers for me in compensation."

"Fine" Miyagi huffed grabbing the stack and heading out the door.

"Hope you and the kid make up," Hiroki called though he felt his superior had had it coming.

Miyagi walked into his apartment and was not surprised to find it empty. Hesitantly he made his way over to his lover's residence. After knocking once and receiving no answer he turned the knob and intruded. His little lover was fast asleep in a sitting position near the door.

'Was he waiting for me?' he wondered. Shinobu looked so cute when he was asleep. His usually pouting face was so lax and glowing. He seemed at perfect ease. Miyagi brushed a strand of bangs away, softly placing a kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. Shinobu twisted himself a bit and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'sorry'. The seme lovingly picked him up and tucked him into his bed. He took hold of his hand ready to keep an eye over him as he slept.

Shinobu opened his eyes to the image of Miyagi looming over him. He reclosed his eyes pretending to still be asleep as Miyagi's whispering voice reached him.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin, I'm so sorry for making you angry. You're so cute. I could never cheat on you." Shinobu could feel his heart sink with guilt. He felt worse than scum.

"I love you so much. Please hurry and wake up. I want to talk with you. I want to touch you."

Shinobu took a deep breath gathering his courage and opened his eyes. Upon seeing his lover awake Miyagi grinned. He opened his mouth but Shinobu stopped him.

"Wait. You don't have to say anything. Please don't apologize. I was so stupid. I know that you would never cheat on me. My heart knows that, it's just that my brain jumps to conclusions. I'm sorry Miyagi. I won't suspect you ever again." He did know that in his heart, but it only made him feel worse.

He threw himself at the older man locking their lips. Miyagi was pleasantly surprised. He playfully flicked his tongue on the roof of Shinobu's mouth while topping him. He griped onto his lover's hips sliding underneath to reach his ass, but then he noticed tears. Wet streams were cascading from Shinobu's face that would not stop.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin, what's wrong?"

If Miyagi found out what he had done would he trust him again? No, he would have to lie.

"Nothing's wrong" he forced a laugh. "I'm just happy." Miyagi looked unconvinced but didn't pry. He figured that if Shinobu wanted to tell him then he would in his own time.

"Anyway, it's about dinner time, isn't it? I'll go make something, okay?" Shinobu feigned happiness quickly jumping up and leaving his lover in silence.

Days passed by till a whole week had gone by. Things were pretty normal between them except Miyagi could tell the teen was still bothered by something. He didn't want to pry but it was beginning to annoy him.

"Damn brat won't ever tell me anything" he muttered to himself. It was like what happened with his birthday. Shinobu got all pissed because Miyagi hadn't done anything for his birthday, but Shinobu had forgotten to ever tell him when his birthday was. Or like the time he failed a test because Miyagi had kept him up all night, but he had failed yet again to communicate that the test was the next day. He wanted to know what was troubling his love so that he could make him feel better. They hadn't done any more than make out for either since every time they did Shinobu would break into tears. What had happened? Miyagi hit his head against his desk.

"Ow,"

"Why'd you do that, bastard? Get your dawn work done! I have better things to do tonight than finish your crap work."

"What, you got a date with that stud of yours?"

"No," A blush spread across his face. "I do things that don't involve him you know."

"That may be true, but you are seeing him tonight aren't you?"

"um...Hey I said get your work done asshole!" After receiving a book to the face Miyagi went back to grading papers.

Shinobu knew that he owed more to Miyagi than he was giving. He had done something horrible. He had no classes today and was going to do something to please Miyagi. He was being unfair to Miyagi by holding out from him. Tonight he would stop his tears if he had to kill himself in the process. Working on how best to stop himself from breaking down once Miyagi showed up he was started to hear the front door close.

"Miyagi?" he wasn't supposed to get off work for another hour. When he turned to see he was enraged at the man standing by the door.

"How the hell did you find out where I live?" He spat.

"The internet. You would be amazed to know what can be learned on there." Izuki replied casually.

"Wouldn't you have to know my last name for that?"

"It was on your school ID"

"Bastard, when did you see that?"

"I stole your wallet while you weren't paying attention. You should learn to be more cautious around strangers, you know."

"Bastard! What do you want anyway?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go another round. You were quite sexy with all the whining."

"Hell no! Now get out of my apartment!"

"Temper, temper." he smirked, flipping his blond hair. "Is that your, what was his name? Miyagai?"

"Miyagi"

"Yeah, that was it." He fondled the photograph. "I didn't imagine he would be that much older than you. He could be your grandfather."

"I don't care what you think, and he's not _that_ old."

"Fine I'll leave, but this isn't the end of me. Ja ne"

Izuki sauntered down the road plotting his revenge. He would get what he wanted if he had to ruin the teen's life. No punk would deny him and get off easy. As he passed the supermarket fate shined down on him. He stepped into a puddle causing him to stop long enough to cuss and spot Miyagi exiting the store.

'Well, isn't this convenient?' he thought. Striding over to the professor he put on a pleasant face and announced, "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Um, how do you know me?"

"Oh, so Shinobu never mentioned me? Miyagi, wasn't it?"

'Who is this bastard?' Miyagi wondered. 'Why is he talking about Shinobu so casually?'

"He probably didn't want to trouble you. You look bigger in person than in that picture in his apartment."

'He's been to his apartment too?'

Miyagi could feel his anger building up but he tried to keep it chained down forcing a smile. "I haven't caught your name yet."

"It's Izuki. Nice to meet you." They shook hands stiffly and Miyagi was left with what felt like a cold snake slithering up his arm to his heart causing him to flinch.

"How did you meet Shinobu?"

"At the Man to Man bar. He's a little young to be drinking though, isn't he?"

"Yes he is." 'Damn hypocrite.'

"The bartender didn't even card him. I thought about saying something but you know we gays need to stick together."

Miyagi's brow twitched. 'This brat's trying a little too hard to let me know he's gay. Is he trying to tell me that he met Shinobu at some gay bar and then went back to his apartment with him? Shinobu would never do that.' He told himself with an inward nervous laugh.

"After our little excursion last week I wanted to see him again. I just left his apartment now actually."

"I see. Well, I have some frozen goods that need put away. I'll be returning home now." He replied icily.

"Ja nee!" Izuki called to his retreating back perkily. 'Let's see how Shinobu likes that,' he thought.

**While writing this I realized how messed up this story really is lol. Izuki knows Miyagi's name before Shinobu's. And then Miyagi knows Izuki's name before Shinobu does. That's pretty messed up, don't you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is really short. I wrote this and then didn't know what to do after. I wrote this stupid thing about Shinobu wanting to commit suicide which I pitched. Now I got some more inspiration but I feel it should be a new chapter since I'm gonna write it first person. So, sorry this has to be a chapter on its own, but I'm writing the next one this very moment lol. (and I am getting to that lemon you all want) **

Miyagi marched into Shinobu's apartment furious.

"Oh, you bought some groceries?"

"Never mind that. I just met your little friend, Izuki!"

"Who?"

"Boy about your age. Blond hair and a smirk that makes my stomach churn."

"Oh, him..." Shinobu looked as guilty as a child caught with his hand still in the cookie jar.

"He told me that you and him had a so called 'excursion' last week. That's why you have been acting weird, isn't it? He said that he had just left your apartment too. Is that true?" Shinobu couldn't form words. Instead he nodded solemnly.

"Shinobu you didn't..." Miyagi trailed off unable to finish and Shinobu remained silent.

"It isn't a hard question. Just let me know that you didn't do anything and I'll believe you."

His voice was pleading but Shinobu gave him no reassurance.

"God Shinobu! Do you know how fucked up this is? You blamed me of cheating and then went and did it yourself. How can you expect me to trust you again?"

"I don't" Those two words were painful for Shinobu to let out but he didn't have a right to ask forgiveness. He was so ashamed that he wished he could just melt into the floor. Anything that could help him escape his lover's (could he still call him that?) scrutinizing gaze. God he'd fucked up so bad! Miyagi's face was that of a stranger and it scared him a bit.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Shinobu shook his head. "I deserve your anger, even your hate. I was retarded and pathetic. It was awful. I was just angry. It wasn't my intention when I went to the bar. I just wanted to get drunk and forget my problems but I ended up causing more. He was so forceful. I'm so sorry Miyagi. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please believe me that I would never do it again. I love you, please don't leave me." He knew that he was rambling and being selfish but he didn't care. Miyagi couldn't leave him. He wouldn't survive a day without him. Shinobu grabbed onto the older man's arms burying his face in his chest.

Miyagi could feel his shirt being soiled and his anger began to ebb. He was such a sap that he couldn't stand seeing Shinobu in pain.

Shinobu's eyes were gleaming with tears and his face was scrunched in agony. He had caused this? His heart flopped and he lowered his mouth to Shinobu's. The comforting mouth was so familiar and welcoming to the boy that Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and nuzzled closer.

'Thank you,' he wasn't sure if he was thanking Miyagi or God but either way he was so glad that things seemed to be mending. Miyagi started moving them toward the wall. Once there he pinned the boy against it causing Shinobu to moan happily. Shinobu for the first time since Izuki had taken him he felt ready to be close with Miyagi again. God that's what he needed now. Miyagi could take away the dirtiness he felt. The touch of those filthy hands that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he showered. He pushed himself back against Miyagi's larger body melding them together. It felt so natural being like this he almost forgot that they had been having a fight.

On the other hand Miyagi had not. 'No!' Miyagi's mind yelled. He backed up leaving the boy panting lightly. "I'm sorry Shinobu, but I can't. Not when he touched you." Shinobu looked back sadly before quietly excusing himself for school, even though he didn't have classes that day. He couldn't stand being the cause of so much trouble for his lover.


	6. Chapter 6

**My computer broke from the thrid time this month and I was close to finishing this when it did. **

**I was stuck on this story for the last couple weeks. I want to get to a lemon but couldn't figure out how. I even was writing some crap about Shinobu wanting to commit suicide. (I don't know why). Anyway I woke up this morning, still half asleep, and saw this dream-thing about Miyagi and Shinobu. Words ran through my head and that's the scene that I wrote here. The words I wrote while lying there sounded much more poetic and just plain better, but what can I do now? I can't remember them. Lemon is here XD! This one was a lot easier to write since it's fluffy. **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or its characters. I do own Izuki though. **

The boy writhes beneath me. His face flushed and skin burning from my touch. He moans my name again and again as I fulfill his every wish. Our bodies joining in animal desire. I can feel the ball of nerves within me begin to clench when I hear him utter something other than my name. Curious I lean my ear against his lips. Then I hear one word that tears my world apart. "Izuki."

I jump up in my bed. I pant trying to calm myself down. I look down searching for my lover and am reminded yesterday.

"Damn!" I hiss. Why did this have to get fucked up? I had been cheated on before but it had been different. I had known that it was my fault and that Risako deserved more. She deserved love, something I couldn't give her. But with Shinobu I gave him everything he wanted. Or at least I thought that I did. I had not neglected him or cheated on him with Kamijou as he seemed to think. I had never wanted to cause him any pain. I had wanted to stay with him forever. Isn't that still what I want? I am so confused to what to do now. I crawl under my sheets trying to find some comfort in the warmth. If only they still smelled like Shinobu but I had changed my sheets. Why had I done that?

I want to see him. What will I do when I see him? I know that I want things to go back to normal. I want to be able to do everything as we had before. I want to make love to him and wipe his tears away. I know that he is sorry and that he wants the same things, but I can't bring myself to touch him knowing that Izuki has touched him in the same way. I had been the only one to ever touch Shinobu. I had been his first and last. He had been completely mine and it made me happy. But now Izuki would forever have part of him. It sickens me. That filthy bastard! If I ever see him again I'm going to beat the shit out of him. I will have to do something about Shinobu today I decide. But first I'm going back to sleep.

It was afternoon now and I was standing outside his apartment door. I had been struggling for 10 minutes just to knock. Would he welcome me? Would he yell at me to leave? Worry clouded my mind and I fought to not run back to the safty of my apartment. Before I can knock the door begins to open. Shinobu stands there with messy hair and a casual outfit of sweats and t-shirt. His eyes appear slightly swollen and red. He must not have slept well either. I long to hold him to me. To whisper sweet nothings into his ear and forget any of this had happened. But it had. Izuki had taken his innocence from me.

"Do you want to come in?" he asks meekly. I nod and he steps back. I hear him close the door as I walk into the livingroom section.

"So, why are you here?" I almost want to laugh. Does he really need to ask?

"I thought about it all night and I want things to return to normal. I'm here to reclaim you. I want to take you back. Make you mine once again."

"Miyagi." He looked surprised and then guiltily looked away. I walk up to him palming his chin. His face looks beautiful and I want to see it contorting in passion. _Can I do this?_ I wonder. Here goes nothing.

I push him back upon the sofa lying atop him. He stares at me in shock again but this time no guilt passes his features. Instead he looks needy.

"Make love to me Miyagi. Please... make the feel of him disappear. I feel so dirty." The beginning of tears form in his eyes but I kiss him before they can fall. This is so unusual to see him pleading. _Oh, Shinobu, how I love you. _

Breaking the kiss I tell him, "I will kill anyone who touches you." Now tears do fall but I know that these are from happiness. This wasn't how I had planned our relationship to go but I can love him through anything.

He pulls me down closer to him causing our bodies to mesh. I ruffle his hair before kissing him again.

I push my hands under his shirt feeling his lean flesh. He yelps as I tweak his nipples. I quickly remove his shirt and stare down at his lovely self. I am relieved to seem that his flesh had not been marked by Izuki. At least I am still the only want to mark him. And that's what I do now, mark him as my own by placing sweet kisses down his chest and torso. A trail of my saliva remains on him causing him a shiver as the air hits it and I chuckle slightly. He is so cute. I dip my tongue into his navel as I begin to lower his pants.

As they fall away I lower my head by his exposed cock. It is already erect and I want to taste it. I slowly lick the underside.

"Did he do this to you?" I ask a little darkly.

He shakes his head raggedly and I engulf the head in my mouth. I am the only one to taste this. I almost want to laugh in glee. I had taken these pleasures for granted but not now. I will cherish my time with him as never before. I will make him never doubt me again. I will show him more love than he could even imagine. I linger at the head, circling it before plunging down. I suck, lick, and bite turning him into mush. I bob my head and he thrusts upward to meet me. Then...

"Ah...Mi...yagi... I...I'm gonna..." Hot liquid fills my mouth and I suck it greedily. I release him with a pop.

He's still panting as I stick my fingers to his mouth and order, "suck."

He takes them and sucks seductively. I force myself to pull them out knowing that better things are to come.

I grab his legs pushing them up onto my shoulders giving me more leverage to his ass. I insert one digit slowly. I quicken, sliding it in and out before adding another digit. Finally I feel he is prepared and I work on removing my pants. I pull them off and hesitate before entering him. Izuki had also entered him. I know that I need to just get over it and fuck him but I can't. The image of Izuki and him won't get out of my mind. Damn it, Shinobu should only moan for me.

Shinobu notices my delay and asks worriedly, "Are you okay?" I nod weakly.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I resolve my nerves. Izuki will never get my Shinobu-chin again, but I will have him here with me forever. Slowly I push my way in, waiting for his muscles to relax. He seems somewhat surprised that I wait for him. I wonder if Izuki might be an even bigger asshole than I thought. Was he really such an asshole that he would just rip through someone? _Of course I'll wait for_ _you__, my love. I'll never hurt you._ I thought.

He felt so good encasing me and I began to move; slow at first but I gradually quickened the pace. I felt the sofa beneath us shaking and he screamed in pleasure as I hit that spot within him. He pushes up to meet my thrusts and we begin a loving dance. I can tell that the pleasure is driving him crazy and my mind almost goes blank myself. This was the best moment of my life. He is mine. He will stay mine. No one will lay a hand on him again and I will make sure of it. I have never felt so close to him as in this moment. We are one in thought and feeling and it is wonderful. The lovely meshing of our bodies into one being and the sounds of our flesh hitting drives us to ecstasy. I can feel my stomach begin to clench and I feel slightly disappointed. I want the moment to last forever but that is forgotten as I fall into beautiful bliss. I ooze into him and he squirts onto my stomach.

We lay in silence for several minutes, content with each arms. I rest my head on his abdomen forcing myself comfortable on the cramped couch. I stare at his closed eyes in rapture. He slowly opens them and stares right into mine.

"Are we okay then?" he asks a little nervously. I wipe a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Yes." I seal my statement with a kiss. As I break from him I see a broad smile stretch onto his face.

"I love you Miyagi."

"I love you too, more than you could know."

**Ugh, I'm not entirly satisfied with that. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think of what to add. Xl that got really sappy :O anyway woop for lemon! Um where does this story go now... I know that I'm bringing Izuki back in cause****, ****duh****,****he said that he wa****s gonna meddle again but I have no****idea what I'm gonna do now lol. Any requests or suggestions are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a bunch to ****death2society for sparking my writing. I have decided where this is going thanks to her lovely comment. This is short but that's because I'm changing view points after this and it seemed more logical to make that a new chapter. I hope that this chapter isn't as horrible as I think it is. I wrote it pretty fast and I say fuck a lot lol. **

I had never been so pissed in my life. I could hear their strained breaths from the other side of the door. The moans of pleasure only further fanned my burning anger. First that slut yells at me to leave my own house. Then he rejects my offer for a second round. (Does he know how lucky he is? Not many get the chance.) And now he is getting it off with his fucking boyfriend.

Hadn't I been clear enough to his boy-toy? He must have understood that I had fucked his brat senseless. I was sure that he would have broken it off and I could easily have gotten another fuck, but no. Now I was stuck outside the slut's apartment listening as they fucked each other silly. No one makes a fool of me! I needed a new plan. I would get my revenge on Shinobu, if it was another fuck round or something else, so be it. I always get what I want.

Annoyed when no one came to the door, I walked in uninvited. Fuck hospitality, I was raging war. Breathy moans drifted down from the hall and I could see flashes of light from a TV. On the screen was a pair of twisted men. The uke was pink from bites, shaking with lust as the seme pounded into him. Heavy moans came from the speaker.

"So, this is what you do in your spare time? Too lame to get your own lay, eh?" Daisuke turned quickly, zipping up his pants.

"Shit! What the hell man! Don't you knock?"

"I did three times. Let's get to business." I ignored the porn. "I've fucked over by some dumb slut, and I want your help getting back at him. I don't give a shit about his boyfriend. You can have him but I am getting another damn lay from that slut. If the boyfriends not your type I don't even mind sharing the bastard. He needs to learn who he's messing with. When I want something I get it."

I could see fear as well as anticipation pass Daisuke's face. I knew that he would be too scared to defy me. He probably hadn't had a lay since his bitch girlfriend broke it off last year. The poor fuck. With the help of my plan both of us would be getting laid in no time.

**Oh no what is Izuki's plan! It's a secret hehe. You'll have to wait a while to find out, hehe. I have become evil, I know XD **


	8. Chapter 8

I almost skipped down the hall. Students watched me confused, but I took no notice. Nothing could spoil my good mood today. Humming I opened my office door. Kamijou was grading a large stack of papers as usual.

"My sweet honey!" I called embracing him from behind playfully.

"Bastard, get off of me!" He began groping for a book and I hastily backed off. "Now, get to work you slacker."

"I wasn't a slacker last night. In bed I-"

"Shut it! As if I want to know that" I could see a small blush spreading over his cheeks. He was cute, but not as cute as Shinobu-chan.

"It's not like you didn't do the same thing last night"

"O-o-of course I didn't! Why would you think that?" He turned away so that I couldn't see that he was lying but I already knew he was.

"Well I lost my faith in you after that library incident. If you did it in the library why wouldn't you have done it last night in your own bed?" I knew I was being a jerk for constantly blackmailing him about that, but it was just too much fun to mess with him.

"I told you to forget about that you jack ass." A book cascaded with my head. Yep, definitely not as cute as Shinobu.

Kamijou had gone to lecture a class. Bored I turned to the heap of papers. Should I grade some? Naw. I turned my laptop on instead. Wow, 8,000 messages. I should check my e-mail more often.

The first page was all from Shinobu except one from an unknown sender. I opened a few.

_I miss you_

_I'm so sorry_

_Please forgive me_

_I'm bringing you lunch today. No cabbage __ Thanks for last night. It made me really happy_

_I love you_

_Be mine forever_

_Get home early old man_

_Can we try something new tonight? I was thinking we could…_

I vowed to check my mail more. Curious I clicked the mystery message.

_I thought you should hear this_

It contained an audio file. I wondered what it could possibly be and who could have sent it. I had a bad feeling deep in my stomach, almost like a gnawing, but I had to hear it. I hesitantly clicked on the link and waited for it to load. It began quite, just a few shuffling noises. Then I could distinctly hear a bed creaking. Strangled moans erupted. It couldn't be who I thought it was could it? In shock I listened intently.

_Oh,oh. Yes, there. Please more…ugh… Faster…harder._

I felt that I might be sick. Had Shinobu lied to me? He had seemed so sincere. He was good at everything he did. Why had it never occurred to me that he might be a good actor as well?

_ I'm gonna…_A shuddering sigh. It felt like a part of my heart had just been ripped out of me. I new message from the same sender appeared.

_ I'm sorry that you had to find out like this._

I thought that the sound file had finished but then I heard him say, _I love you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys this is getting sticky again lol. Angst, dun, dun, dun. Not entirely where I'm going from here but yeah here it is and sorry I'm so slow updating. I have no computer anymore. I can only use my sister's when she is not using it and I have free time. School will be out on June 3 though so hopefully I can update faster during the summer. **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica. The only part of this story I own are my own ideas, Izuki and Daisuke. **

Everything was perfect. Shinobu had spent all day preparing the house. The table was set with fine china and tall white candles now lit to a shimmering glean. There were two wine glasses filled almost to the brim. On a platter in the center was Katsudon, a form of donburi with pork cutlet, eggs, and onions over rice. This was the first meal he had cooked Miyagi that contained not even a pinch of cabbage. He was so grateful to Miyagi for the previous days. He had forgiven him so fully that Shinobu couldn't help but feel that he needed to display his thanks somehow. He had struggled cooking the dish. It was so different than cabbage, but he had finally been able to produce an edible katsudon. All the lights where down. The candles gave off more than enough light for what he was planning. He had also cleaned up the disarray that was Miyagi's apartment.

Shinobu smiled to himself thinking of Miyagi's reaction. Would he smile warmly? Would be run to him and claim him? Would he ignore his effort? No, he reassured himself. This would be the best night in their relationship.

After waiting impatiently for about an hour Miyagi finally came home. He glanced at the room unfazed. A deep frown was set in place upon his face. 'What had happened?' Shinobu wondered. 'It would have to be something terrible for all of this to not affect him at all.'

"Um,… did something happen Miyagi?"

"I should be the one asking you that." He replied coldly. 'What the hell?'

"What do you mean?" He tried his best to remain unaffected.

"I don't know. Maybe I just heard you fucking some bastard."

"What! I was here preparing this meal all day. I don't know what that was you heard. I swear I've never done those things with anyone besides you. "

"We both know that's not true." Miyagi felt instantly guilty for weighing the shame upon Shinobu's head, but the tape meant that he shouldn't. Shinobu was only acting to be sorry, right? "I didn't mean today. It was in a sound file sent to my email. It was defiantly your voice. I doubt this was you with Izuki though since you had the audacity to say that you loved this bitch. Do you say that to any piece of ass that comes your way!" Miyagi had never spoken this harshly before. Shinobu was taken aback. How could he reply to him when he clearly believed these lies.

"I don't know how you could hear me fucking anyone besides you or Izuki since I've never even touched anyone else. I most defiantly haven't said I loved anyone else."

"Just tell me who it is and I'll leave you alone."

"Damn it, Miyagi! I love you so much. How can you mistrust me so much that I'd lie to you about this?"

"Maybe because two days ago I just got over the fact that you fucked some asshole from a bar! I take that back. You aren't forgiven. God, Shinobu, I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"I haven't changed at all. You have. You were never this jealous before. Just let it go. I am in love with you. _Only _you." He punctuated the last sentence specifically. "I have never told anyone else that I love them. _Believe me_."

"I want to, but I can't." Miyagi turned away as if to leave, but his arm was caught before he could.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know how you want me to prove it to you."

"I just think that we need to take a breather. A break, you know, to think things through."

"What is there to think about? I know that I did wrong, and I am eternally sorry, but I still love you. I know what I want, and I want you. If you're not so sure of feelings come see me when you are. We all screw up in life. Isn't overcoming your mishaps the purpose of life? If you let this shit that I'm sure Izuki," he cringed on Izuki, "is behind tear us apart, then maybe you aren't who I thought you were." He let go of Miyagi's arm and watched silently as he slipped out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**While writing this I accidently typed the word huffered, so I have now made that into a verb! It is a breathy snort. My sister can do this. We may make a YouTube video making the sound. The verb wouldn't work in the story where I accidently typed it, since you can't talk while huffering, but this verb may appear later in my fics. So, look forward for **huffering**, lol! **

Why had he had to fall in love? It had only caused him pain. He should have given up in the beginning. Miyagi hadn't wanted him from the start. He had thought that had been painful, but that was heaven compared to this. He knew what he was missing; The joy of having someone loving you back, sharing life together, perfect bliss. The world had turned into a heavy shadow surrounding only him. He surveyed the park. How dare the world continue peacefully as this downpour occurred within him. The sun shone down happily bathing smiling visitors. Men and women, of all ages, paraded by holding hands, some with dogs or children, each equally joyful. Damn them all! He closed his eyes to hide the image, that is until a man approached him.

"May I join you?" the man asked jolting Shinobu from his thoughts. Without waiting for an answer he sat down beside Shinobu, a little too close for comfort. "Hello, I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand. Without returning the welcome gesture, Shinobu huffed his name.

"Shinobu, huh? Nice name. Similar to shinobi. Know any ninja moves?"

"Dude, I am not in the mode right now. I want to just be left alone." He didn't know Daisuke's surname and he was sure as hell not being familiar with this strange man.

"Having troubles, Shinobu? Want to talk about it?"

"Don't call me that, and no I do not. We just met. Stop acting like you know me."

Daisuke placed his hand on his shoulder leaning very close to him.

"We are going to get very close Shinobu." Daisuke reached in his jeans pocket pulled out a pill and placed it into his mouth. Before Shinobu could think the man's mouth was on his forcing the pill down his throat. Shinobu hunched forward unable to move.

"Good little lamb. The wolves have caught you."


	11. Chapter 11

**I forgot to say last chapter that Japanese do not shake hands. They bow when they greet people. I had Daisuke offer his hand because I wanted him to seem more touchy-feely than comfortable. **

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I own this? Oh, yeah. You can't see me, lol.

He hadn't seen Shinobu in a week. When he had said that he wanted a break he hadn't meant to entirely cut off their communication. It felt so strange not knowing where Shinobu was or what he was doing each day. Every hour hung heavy on his heart. He realized that by doing this he was only providing Shinobu a bigger opportunity to cheat on him. Work held no pleasure for him. A rumor had spread that the Demon Professor had finally gotten to him. Without the usually cherry professor and Hiroki's increased sour mood the students lived in a nightmare. Hiroki, who had always wished for his superior to shut up, leave him alone, and do his work, found the new Miyagi irritating. The office was too quiet. The incessant silence drove him mad. Not only that but he was bored half the time since the workload was finally split evenly between them.

"Miyagi, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine."

"Really? That's why you're so moody lately?"

"I haven't been moody." Before Hiroki could retort back the door burst open. A frantic Dean appeared.

"Yoh, I need to talk to you in private." Miyagi followed him back to his room and waited to be seated.

"Please sit, Yoh. I know that I have asked a lot of you, looking after Shinobu and all, but have you seen him lately?"

"Not since last Monday, sir. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is. Shinobu hasn't been answering any of my calls and he never told me where his apartment is. My son has never been a real social butterfly, but this time I have a bad feeling."

Miyagi looked into his ex-father-in-law and could not deny the man.

"I'll try my best to contact him."

"Oh, thank you Yoh!" The Dean threw his arms around him in their first hug since the wedding.

Miyagi tried Shinobu's cell without much hope. He also tried his home phone without any further success. His last and best bet was his apartment. After a few unresponsive knocks he used his spare key. All of the lights were down. He couldn't be asleep already. It was only six o'clock. Was he out? He flipped the switch and was shocked at what he saw, or to be more specific, what he didn't see. Everything Shinobu had owned was gone. All that was left were the bare furnishings. Had Shinobu moved out without telling anyone? Feeling slightly sick Miyagi went silently home.

**I hope that this wasn't just crapness. I wrote this at work while I was bored out of my mind. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that this was such a long wait. A few things: 1. My sister's computer broke! 2. I got her into JR and while rewatching it with her I realized how much I like the other couples more than this one 3. I realized that I dislike Shinobu on the show 4. I was having trouble writing this part. Not because I didn't know what to have happen, but because it kept sounding like crap 5. I kept having other fic ideas that I would rather be writing 6. I felt out of the flow of this story since it had been so long**

**So, I apologize immensity. Please don't kill me!**

**Warning: This chapter is rape. I repeat RAPE! I apparently disturbed someone because I uploaded this quickly without a warning.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JR!**

The concrete was cold against his naked flesh causing goose bumps to form along his back and arms.

'How did I get here?'

A flood of light momentarily blinded him. The room was remarkably lavish for a basement with a concrete floor. There was a king sized bed a foot from where he lie. The bedding looked very expensive, probably satin or Egyptian cotton, dark reds stretching from auburn to scarlet, pillows piled high. The walls were lined with grand wallpaper of a light green with intricate white lines drawn all over it. The ceiling held an enormous elegant chandelier made up of thousands of tiny silver butterflies; each one with a miniscule light bulb that made the ceiling look like it was shining with the light of heaven. To further the heaven image the ceiling comprised of a beautiful replica of cherubim and seraphim circling a woman as naked as at her birth perched upon a grand throne. A light from above shown down upon them. There was also a bookcase and a table which held objects that Shinobu did not wish to focus on. His eyes focused on the person who turned the light on. A door led up to a carpeted stairway. In the doorway stood the last person he would have liked to see. Izuki stood there in all his glory; a greasy blond jackass wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and an expensive looking white dress shirt.

"So, the mouse has finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"How long was I out for? And where the hell am I?" Shinobu spit with animosity.

"You don't need to know about the little things All that matters is that you are stuck here with me." Izuki inched forward and Shinobu tried to move backward but found it impossible.

"What the hell! Did you drug me?" Without answering Izuki fused their lips. Bile rose from Shinobu's stomach. He remembered that he was naked and shivered, which Izuki mistook for pleasure.

"Be patient, little boy. Your candy's coming." He kissed him again sloppily forcing his tongue inside. For a fleeting second he thought about biting the intruding tongue but quickly disregarded that thought. All it would do was anger him more and he would still not be able to escape. He would have to wait till the drugs wore off to break free.

Trespassing hands feathered down his chest and stomach and then lower. It neared his manhood, which was now twitching. Instead of wrapping around it he immediately drilled a finger into his hole without an warning. No lubricant, no kindness. In less than ten seconds a second finger joined in and they were both scissoring him. He brushed Shinobu's prostate provoking an unconscious gasp.

With that he removed his the fingers and aggressively replaced them with something much larger. Shinobu hated how his body responded against his will; his cock quivering into a full erection, the way it ached to impale himself further, the restrained moan caught in his throat.

The man pounded into him with his full force vigor, ignoring the trickles of blood, and pushed him against the floor. Shinobu was almost glad that he was drugged or else he feared that he would have arched his ass coercing him to strike his sweet spot. Izuki finished missing it completely and not giving a damn. The warm liquid filled his fissure , some excess leaking out. The limp dick was removed.

"A lot better than last time," Izuki said giving Shinobu's cheek a wet lick. "I like you better quite."

With that he turned the light off and left Shinobu alone in a trembling mess. His erection still pounded violently but he couldn't even find enough strength to reach out and jerk it off. Tears started to flow but he quickly stopped them. He would not give in. He would not give Izuki the pleasure of breaking him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Ugh, I really hate this one….sorry **

After dealing with the initial shock of finding that Shinobu really was missing, not just avoiding him, Miyagi called the dean. The dean was frantic but after some calming down he agreed that they should call the police. An hour later, Miyagi heard a knock upon his door.

'Thank God," he thought to find the police outside.

"Are you Miyagi Yoh?" The taller of the two officers asked.

"Yes."

"Can you show us to Takatsuki's apartment?" He led them there hesitating for a moment before turning the doorknob. He didn't want to see the empty apartment again.

"And you haven't heard anything from him? Not anything suggesting that he may have contemplating moving or suicide?" They asked investigating what little was left in the room. The last word sent chills down his spine. Had their argument implied any of that he wondered? He hadn't thought so. He suddenly felt ridiculous for doubting Shinobu. Even if he was cheating on him, didn't he still wanted to be with him? Did he push him to run away…or worse…

"Not that I can think of," he answered lamely.

"What is your relation with Takatsuki?" Another shiver ran up his spine. He couldn't answer that truthfully. But these were the police. Was it a crime to lie to the police? Could exposing his relationship save Shinobu?

"Is there any way that he could keep this answer secrete from his father?"

"Why would that be necessary? Don't you work for him?"

"Yes, but there is more to it. As far as the dean is concerned I only watch over Shinobu because he asked me to."

"And there's more to it than that?" The shorter officer seemed truly interested.

"I'm actually his…boyfriend. " He couldn't help but look away on the last word. "Please don't say anything. We were just worried that the dean wouldn't understand."

"Do you care for Takatsuki?"

"Yes, very much."

"Did you to have a fight before his disappearance?"

"Yes."

"May I ask what it was about?"

"I had found out that he was cheating on me."

"Is there any chance that he may have run off with his… affaire?"

"Shinobu wouldn't do that! He said that he hated every moment with him and I was the one being stupid doubting him. I know that he wouldn't do that." Or at least he hoped that he wouldn't.

"Is there anything else that may be helpful? Do you know who it was he cheated on you with?"

"All I know Is a first name: Izuki."

"We will look into it. You go take a rest. You look like you need it."


	14. Chapter 14

Shinobu had been broken. Streams of tears slipped from his sockets soundlessly, but his body trembled as the rock-hard limb was jabbed into him again. But none of that mattered because he was back in Miyagi's arms. He gave him soft caresses and devotions of love. He could feel Miyagi thrusting roughly yet lovingly joining them into one body, one soul. He couldn't tell where he ended and Miyagi began, that's how perfect their union was. Then Miyagi was gone, replaced by cold air. He blinked his tears away and stared blankly at Izuki.

"Very nice, my pet. You even gave me a blowjob this time without any fuss. Since you have been such a good boy today I'll allow you to have time to recuperate before Daisuki has his turn." Shinobu couldn't process the words. He was still in shock at Miyagi's disappearance. He had been here just a minute ago, then poof, gone. He sat in silence his memory slowly returning.

Once it had he wished it had not. He had been imprisoned here for who-the-hell knows how long acting as Izuki's and Daisuki's personal sex slaves. Worse during the entire time he had not been allowed to climax even once. The drugs immobilized him so that he was unable to finish the job himself and they had taken him so many times that he was left with an ever-throbbing erection, aching entrance, and agonizing back. And there was nothing he could do about it. He knew Miyagi wasn't coming to save him. He would just think he was off cheating on him again.

Shinobu's heart twisted at this. He knew that this horrible situation had been wholly his fault. Silently he lied there wallowing in his feelings of guilt, pain, and helplessness.


	15. Chapter 15

The boy sat alone in a corner, ostracized by the other children. No one even looked at him except to jest.

'Its alright' he told himself. 'Once I get home everything will be alright.' He knew that he was lying to himself but did it anyway. Then there he was in the entry way of his house. Everything was dark , furniture casting long shadows threatening to swallow him up.

"Mom, Dad!" he nervously called. He began padding his small feet across the room but he did not seem to be going anywhere no matter how many times he lifted his legs. The walls grew wide like a sea ready to crash around him. Images seeming like apparitions surrounded him. His firth birthday party, sitting alone staring at the store bought cupcake. A letter stared up from the counter.

_Happy Birthday, father and I have a meeting in Osaka again. Be a good boy and stay inside._

_ ~Love Mom_

Thousands of other lonely times circled him. Other meetings and parties. He grew dizzy, pent up anger and sorrow consuming him.

"Rahh!" Izuki screamed jolting awake. He glanced over at the happy family photo of his parents holding him as a newborn. He swatted it down cracking the glass.

"Fuck!" He muttered before buring his head in blankets.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I was cleaning my room last night and found my first draft of this story. It was so different. Shinobu's and Miyagi's fight was over food and Shinobu was jumping the guy at the bar. The guy totally different than Izuki. He even grabbed lube :O. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

Officer Tanagi headed to the door to a large house. It wasn't a mansion but it sure as hell was bigger than his own. There had been five Izuki's total recorded living within walking distance of the gay bar. Shinobu had explained that much of his "affair" to Miyagi. Tanagi had visited each of these Izuki's showcasing a little pocket photo of Shinobu that the dean had scrounged up. Each man had answered the questions the same: "Never seen him," "Never been there," and "I'm not gay."

Tanagi picked up the marble knocker and released it against the door. A greasy blonde barely in his twenties emerged.

"What can I do for you Officer?" Something about the man's smile and eyes set Tanagi off. He had a feeling this was the man he had been looking for.

"I have some questions regarding Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Oh, well, would you like to come in?" Tanagi was led to a spacious living room. The carpet was pearly white. On a glass table sat two cups of steaming tea.

"Where you expecting company, Sungo-san?"

"No, I just had a feeling." Tanagi gave a fake smile but was slightly disturbed by that answer.

"So, Sungo-san, when was the last time you saw Takatsuki?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And what was the nature of this visit?"

"I wanted to express what I good time I had with him that night. You do know about our _night_, right Officer?"

"Yes, I do. And you haven't seen him since then?"

"No."

"May I take a look around? I can get a search warrant."

"That won't be necessary. Please take your time."


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn it!" Miyagi bellowed. _How could I have let this happen? _He had jest gotten out of the shower and was staring at himself ruthlessly in the mirror. He knew that Shinobu would not have leave without saying anything to him. The only thing he could think was that Izuki must have done something to him. If he had done anything to hurt him he swore he would kill the bastard. Miyagi punched the marble sink relishing in the stab of pain that radiated up his knuckle.

He faintly heard a knock upon his door.

"Just a minute!" He called hurrying to dress himself.

"We found Sungo Izuki." Officer Tanagi told him. "He claims to not have seen Takatsuki-san since the same day that you last saw him. We searched his home and found nothing to prove otherwise."

Miyagi felt his anger boiling. How could not have found anything? Of course he hadn't expected them to find Shinobu this quick (though he had hoped), he had expected them to at least have found something.

"We have no further leads. We are not giving up though. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Can you tell me his address?" Miyagi asked clenching his fist.

"It goes against normal protocol but I guess I can. Why do you want it?"

"I have something I want to discuss with this guy."


	18. Question, any suggestions?

Konichiwa my lovely readers! I am trying to figure out what to write next but can't really decide, so guess what? I'm going to let you guys! Shinobu is going to come up with a plan to escape from Izuki but is it going to work? Miyagi is going to try and save Shinobu but does he find him? I can't decide if Shinobu should just succeed in his plan, if he should fail but Miyagi saves him, or if they should both do it together. So tell me what you want me to do!


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you all so much for the suggestions. I was amazed at how many of you said for Shinobu to fail lol. There were many great suggestions for me to pick from. I think I hope that I have come up with something that will satisfy all of you. I know that there are probablly a lot more of you who have not yet replied, but I didn't have enough patience to wait. I'm going to be gone tomorrow so I wanted to write this today. Oh, and sorry if I got you all excited and then let you down. This is not the chapter where Shinobu gets away. I knew what was going to happen in this chapter but I had to figure out if I needed Miyagi to find out that Shinobu was being kept at Izuki's or not. **

Miyagi pounded on the door for the hundredth time. _Damn Bastard get out here!_ He didn't care that he was probably waking Izuki up. Lazily, Izuki materialized in only a pair of gray slacks and some white socks. His hair was mussed. He apparently _had _been sleeping.

"What the hell did you do to Shinobu!" Miyagi latched onto his shoulders since there was no shirt to grab. He wasn't thrilled to be touching this bastard but he needed the intimidation.

"Hi, Miyaoigi, was it?" (**hehe yaoi) **The look on Izuki's face showed that he was only trying to piss him off.

"Who gives a fuck what my name is? I asked you a question now answer it!"

"Nothing that he didn't want me to." At that Miyagi struck him clear across the face leaving an angry red mark. "Whoo, mister big shot, huh?" Izuki didn't seem fazed one bit, instead he started laughing insanely. "You have no idea how funny your face is."

Miyagi was getting really ticked this dick better talk soon, or...

"Where is Shinobu?"

"I don't know where is he?"

"I know that you know!"

"That's not what the police say."

"To hell with the police! This is between you and me! Give him back. What do you want him for anyway?"

"Hmm...Good question. What do I want him for?"

"So, you do have him here!"

"I didn't say that." His ever-present smirk somehow grew even larger. "I only said that I wanted him."

"You bastard!" Miyagi raised his arm for another strike but Izuki spoke again before it could land.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You do know that in this circumstance the police would take my side over yours? You have no proof against me, but I have proof right here." He pointed toward the red smear across his left cheek.

"I suggest you leave before I report you."

Miyagi was boiling inside but Izuki was right. There was nothing he could do. At least right now.


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry that I use Bastard a lot in this fic but I don't know what else to put. **

Izuki stomped down the stairs trying to be as loud as he could on the carpeted stairs. _Damn that bastard! _He knew that he shouldn't worry. The police did not suspect a thing but he still had a worry deep within. _What happens when I'm caught? _He could not trick himself into believing that he could keep this up forever. He had known that he would eventually be caught from the beginning but had been too caught up with his lust and loneliness to care. His insides had been screaming at him, so he just went for it. It wasn't like he hadn't been enjoying this little game of his but knew that it was a game he was undoubtedly going to lose. If only Miyagi had taken the moving bait he would have had at least a little longer to keep up this charade. Pretending that he had someone, that he wasn't alone. At least he wouldn't be alone in jail, no matter how grim it was. Rape- at least a 3 year sentence. He kicked the door hard before opening it. Shinobu lie crumpled near the corner. His big beady eyes stared at him in terror. Quickly he masked his emotions.

"Guess who was at the door?" Shinobu continued to stare at him in complete silence. "Your big boy-toy. He apparently thinks that he can save you." He laughed mockingly covering up his worry.

Shinobu's eyes grew wider. _Miyagi was here? He hasn't given up on me? I have to try to escape. _He hadn't been able to come with a plan before but he hadn't had much motivation. What did he have waiting for him after his depature? Now, he knew that Miyagi was still waiting for him.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up. I can see it in your eyes. You're not getting away."

Shinobu hadn't touched his food all day. His stomach was hollow and growled but he didn't care. This slight agony was nothing compared to what staying here would bring. He had figured out that the drugs were being hidden in his food long ago. He had lucked out with the fact that the bed was not placed directly on the floor. There was plenty of room to dump his food without it being seen. As far as Izuki knew he was full and drugged. He knew that he was going to have to wait for night to try and escape. Only when Izuki was tucked away in bed could he possibly get through the house unnoticed. He prayed for luck to be on his side. He had never been allowed out of this basement. The rest of the house was foreign to him. He have to stumble through the darkness and hope for the best. He dreaded reaching a door and finding that it led to Izuki's room. Luckily, he knew that Daizuki went to his own home for the night. He would only have one captor to deal with.

After Izuki was finished with him for the final time that day Shinobu decided to wait a while to make sure that he was asleep before venturing out. After what he figured was ample time he struggled to pull himself up. It was difficult given he hadn't moved much in however long he had been stuck here. The hours and days had strewn by; only today had he remained observant. He shivered a bit from the new air that hit him He had no idea where he clothes had been put after he was brought here so he would have to leave without them.

He found standing bearable, but walking proved difficult. _Just pull though,_ he told himself. It was painful and slow but he finally made it up the stairs. He could not see much besides drifting shadows upon the walls, but he could feel the shift from carpet to smooth wood floor. _The living room? _He stumbled a bit, thankfully hitting nothing, and finally reached the far wall. He turned himself to the right proposing that the exit was most likely in this direction. He inched forward with no incident till suddenly he hit something soft, yet also firm. It belonged to something big and Shinobu immediately established that it was a chest. Lifting his eyes, straining though the darkness he recognized the man causing his mouth to drop open.

**I hope I'm not annoying anyone with my little insights into Izuki. I think it is important to know why your bad guy is the way he is so I thought about what could have made Izuki like this. I ended up deciding that he was always lonely and that he is using Shinobu as a means of make-believe companionship. Yes, he is twisted and messed up, but I still thought it is helpful to know why he is so twisted. **


	21. Chapter 20

Shinobu breathed in deeply the scent that was Miyagi. He felt comfort radiate through him as he reached for that familiar article of clothing. Strong arms grabbed a hold of him. The hold was shaky yet powerful; he was not letting him get away from him again.

"Shinobu-chin, is that really you?" The words were surprisingly full of sorrow. The embrace tightened flushing their bodies together.

"Miyagi..." He couldn't help but bury his face into him and shed his tears. It was a while before he was able to form words again. "I was so scared. I thought that you would have given up on me."

Miyagi was frustrated that he had made Shinobu believe that that was even possible. "Shinobu, I love you. _So_ very much. I could never give up on you or allow you to give up on me. I was just being a retarded ass." He connected their mouths together for a heavenly kiss that was so beautiful Shinobu could feel tears begin trickling again.

"Wait, but Miyagi how did you get here? Its dangerous. You shouldn't have come."

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I had to save you and the police were doing crap about you. How did you escape anyway? No, we don't have time for questions. We need to get out now." Shinobu nodded and they tried to turn away and exit but a light was abruptly turned on.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Izuki stared at them with a mocking grin yet inside he was breaking. It was over he knew yet he had to try as hard as he could to prevent this brutal end of him.

"You can't do anything to stop us. If you kill us you'll be sent to jail anyway. You might as well let us go."

"I can't do that. I can't let you leave. I don't want to go to jail." Izuki couldn't keep his charade any longer. It was too painful. His smirk fell away giving way to a solemn expression. _What can I possibly do though?_

Miyagi began to advance on him ready for a fight but Shinobu pulled him back.

"Miyagi, don't."

"Why? I'm sure he hurt you."

Images of the last few weeks spread through his mind but his resolve was made up. "Yes, he did. Very much so, but still I kind of pity him. Izuki, how can you afford this expensive house?"

Taken aback Izuki answered truthfully. "It's my parent's. They are rich businessmen. They are held in high regard but I hate them. I haven't seen them in 5 years. They send me money to survive but that's as much as they care about my well being."

"That must be lonely."

"It is." It didn't seem that he was going to say anything further and his eyes had slid shut, so Shinobu tugged on Miyagi's sleeve gesturing toward the door. Just as they reached for the handle Izuki's eyes snapped open with a vicious fury in them.

"No!" he screamed high pitched and insistent. "Don't leave me!" He looked crazy like he may break at any moment. The couple exchanged glances trying to come to a mutual decision with only their eyes. Finally, Miyagi sighed and nodded an 'okay' to his lover. Shinobu hesitantly walked over to Izuki and placed a hand on his shoulder. A flash of recalled pain shot through him but he shoved it aside.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that but I can't stay here. I love Miyagi." Izuki caught him within his arms clinging as if he were his only lifeline.

"But, I can't go back to being alone. I can't!" Miyagi was caught between knocking the dick off of his boyfriend (which would undoubtedly piss Shinobu off) and allowing him to handle the situation (which could led to major shit). Before he could come to a conclusion the door burst open. Another young man entered the scene. His glasses were pushed up extra high and he looked ready to pass out at the sight before him.

"What the hell is going on here Izuki?"

"Daisuki! Will you stay with me?" He abandoned Shinobu embracing Daisuki. _Okay... that was a bit odd..._ Shinobu thought but happily rejoined Miyagi near the door. He rose a bit on his tiptoes so that he could whisper in his ear, "let's leave now." They both easily snuck out through the still left open door.

**Oh, God. I really hate this one :(. That was an awful way for me to resolve the situation. I apologize immensely for my crapness. No this is not the end. ** **And the wth snuck is not in the spellcheck lol **


	22. Last Chapter

**I wanted this to be longer and more epic but this was all that came to me. Hope this is a good enough ending for you all. This is offically the first multi-chapter story of _anything _that I have completed. I still feel that Shinobu is out of character but there's not much I can do about that. **

As soon as they got home, Shinobu latched onto him so passionately and full of need that Miyagi could do nothing but comply. He smashed their lips together hearing his lover's desperate whimper as he scaled his hands along his body, the bulge in his pants already poking against him. He couldn't help the hand that sweep across the front of Shinobu's causing to gasp out. He broke away slightly to take in the display which was his still naked lover. He jerked away at the sight of the many bruises along his torso.

"My, god. What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, just let it go."

"Let it _go_? Anger had risen in Miyagi's voice. "Damn it, Shinobu. How can you forgive him after the pain he caused you? How could you have shown him the compassion that you did earlier?"

"You can't understand, but that wasn't the same man that did those awful things to me. That was just a poor boy clinging to his only hope. Now, just drop it. I want you to remind me that I am safe and loved. Please..." Tears began forming but Miyagi quickly kissed them away.

"If you can stand living the rest of your life knowing that he never paid for what he did, than so can I. I will do anything for you. I love you and am never letting you go again. If anyone so much as touches you again I will _kill_ them."

"Mi...yagi" He could feel the warmth of love filling him with its cherished fingers, making him whole once more. He wiggled closer to his boyfriend, pulling him back atop him. Shinobu felt like he might explode just from the ecstasy that was being alone with his lover again. Miyagi led them both slowly into the bedroom taking in his scent, which reeked of that asshole. He pushed him down upon the soft covers. They felt like heaven to the teen after so much time being thrust into hard cement. Hands gently caressed their way down his body leaving heat. He needed his touch more now than ever before. His body was yearning for that long awaited release. His hand neared his nether regions but stopped dead.

"Aren't you sore? After what he did to you-"

"That's just it. The worst pain was thinking that I would never be with you again. Never see your face, hear your voice, or feel your touch again. All I want right now is to fall into your love. I don't care if it hurts as hell, we are doing it." His face went slightly firm, telling Miyagi to stop being so protective and just go for it. Miyagi took a second to collect his thoughts and then wrapped his hand firmly around the base of his penis. Shinobu almost shook from pleasure.

"Mi..mi..yagi" He stroked it slow but with a steady rhythm, driving Shinobu over the edge. "I'm gonna- Ah!" His spilled unto his lover's hand and immediately was embarrassed, his face flushing red. "I didn't mean to come so soon."

"I understand." He kissed him sweetly on his forehead. "You can still go, can't you?" Shinobu nodded weakly. Miyagi kissed down his chest, feathering over his hardened buds. His hands trailed down his legs and back up cupping his ass. The fingers progressed to his cheeks and poked tenderly at his hole.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Actually-" He moved abruptly knocking Miyagi onto his back. He began to undo his pants with slightly shaking fingers.

"What are you doing Shinobu-chin? You're not going to-" he was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I want to." The zipper eased down and Shinobu followed it with his eyes taking in the lovely sight of his Miyagi. The man that was all his and would always be his. Yet again guilt plagued him but he pushed it to the back of his mind and he took hold of the engorged pink flesh. Heat radiated outward giving him a rush of excitement. The skin felt rough but still smooth in his hands. Miyagi gasped when his hand began pumping. Shinobu had done this before but he was still fairly new at it. He flicked his fingertips across the head before leaning down and licking from tip to base. Precum filled his taste buds. He fluently plunged his lips around the organ. He sucked and dipped, taking as much in as he possibly could. He grew annoyed when it hit the back of his throat. Why couldn't his throat be longer? He continued moving his mouth up and down the shaft. Finally, Miyagi couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop!" he ordered. Shinobu removed his mouth dismayed. "Sorry, I just really want to come inside you." His dismay quickly changed to bliss. He climbed atop his lover and began poking his entrance with the still hard appendage.

"Hey, hey. Shouldn't we prepare you first?"

"After what I went through the last week or so, I don't need it. I've been prepared enough. I said before, all I care about right now is being with you. I want to feel every part of you and feel right with the world again." With that he dropped down hard jolting all of his shaft into him. Pain shot up his back and muscles but he didn't care. He moved himself, rocking into him. After a few rocks he could feel his legs giving out.

"Are you okay?" Miyagi asked as he slumped forward.

"I must be more tired than I thought." Miyagi shifted their positions so that he was on top again.

"Relax, I will do the work." Lying idlely felt weird to him since he was used to pushing up to meet each stroke. He didn't understand how it could feel so weird when he had been doing just that for his kidnapping duration yet this was different. He wanted to meet his love. He wanted to _so _badly. They came together miraculously.

Snuggling together, Shinobu wondered, "How did you know how to find me? How were you able to keep faith in me?"

"At first it was hard. Izuki did an excellent job of making it appear as if you moved. He removed all of your furniture."

"That bastard!"

"But my heart knew that you would have at least told me before you moved. Izuki was the only lead I had and he gave me such a bad vibe that I knew he had done something. I even went to the police but they found nothing at his house. I decided to check the place myself and low-and-behold I found you."

"I'm glad you did, or I don't think I would have been able to find the strength to get away."

"How did you get in the hall anyway?"

"He was keeping me drugged, so that I wouldn't resist or try to escape. It didn't take me long to realize that the drugs were in my food. Hearing that you had sent the police gave me enough courage to try escaping. I didn't eat for the last 24 hours so that I would be able to move. Speaking of I am starving."

Miyagi smiled down lovingly. "Kay, I could go make something."

"No, let's stay like this for a few more minutes."

"I wonder how the police couldn't find you." He wondering absentmindedly rubbing his head.

"I think there was a piano or something hiding the door to the basement. All I know was that the door was very heavy to move."

"I guess that could be true but what about that recording I was sent?"

"What recording?"

"Oh, yeah. I never explained to you did I? I got a recording from an unknown sender. It was a sound file of you having sex. Your voice was unmistakable and you even said "I love you." That was why I was so made at you that day."

"I don't know how there could be a recording of that. I have never said that to anyone in my life besides you."

"Not even your parents?"

"Why would I tell them I love them?"

"Because they are your parents."

"So...?" Miyagi cracked a laugh and Shinobu even smiled, which was rare even normally. As content as they could be after what had happened to them, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day the two took another visit to Izuki's house. Izuki met them at the door with a smile. It was different than the smirk he had wore before. This was a genuine smile and made him appear to be a completely different person. They both wondered what could have changed the troubled individual from yesterday into this bright young man. Daisuki materialized behind him and Shinobu noted that both were wearing the same clothing from the previous day. _Curious._

"Hi, Shinobu. Miyagi."

"I was wondering if you could explain what that recording you sent me was."

"Oh, that? I can't believe you actually fell for that. Really, you must not pay close attention. That was a recording of the two of you." He laughed non maniacally, probably for the first time in his whole life. Miyagi's eyes bugged out of his head and Shinobu jabbed him with his elbow muttering something about "stupid old man." They all laughed and Miyagi thanked him taking their leave.

"Shinobu, the dean was really worried about you."

"He was?"

"Yes, he's going to want to know what happened to you. There's no way to explain this without telling him about us."

"Good. I finally feel like getting all my secrets off my chest. Speaking of, do you want to know one of my secrets?"

"Shoot."

"I lied when I told you that I had had sex before you."

"I already knew that, Brat." Chuckling they kissed each other sweetly.

**So, there. I hope that I covered every loose holes. Yes, if you didn't get the clothes thing, Izuki and Daisuki are a thing. I thought about having them tell the dean but I felt it would be detracking from the plot. I was going to write an epilogue about Izuki and Daisuki but I realized while writing the lemon that I had left the recording as a mystery that needed explained. To explain that I threw them in here maving a sub-chapter about them ****unnecessary. I couldn't find a way to explain this in the story but Izuki has multiple personalities. He made up the twisted personality to cope with his loneliness. When he saw Shinobu escaping his little kid personality came out. Now, with Daisuki he has ****integrated****. Izuki doesn't know that he had multiple personalities though. Bye, all you lovely readers. I will miss you. I hope that I can write something else that will catch your likely as much as this story did.**


End file.
